2013 NAHL Season
The 2013 NAHL Season was the second season in the North American Hockey League. The season was limited to 14 weeks including playoffs due to the 2012-2013 NHL lockout. Two teams were introduced this season: Team Simpson and the Wesley Crushers. The 2013 season was preceeded by the 2011-2012 NAHL Season and succeeded by the 2013-2014 NAHL Season. Players were distributed through the 2013 NAHL Draft. Participating Teams 'Veteran Division' Sudbury Bandits The Growing Infinite Pulfero Pappagalli Vancouver Jacknives 'Rookie Division' Wesley Crushers Team Simpson Snowy Elves Space Invaders Season Summary The newly introduced Wesley Crushers took the league by storm, only dropping one game in the regular season to the Sudbury Bandits. The Bandits and Crushers would battle for the top spot in the league before the Bandits hit a rough patch causing them to bow out of the race. The Crushers would go on to win several regular season awards, but would ultimately lose in the grand finals to the Sudbury Bandits, making them the only team to beat the Crushers all season. This was also the Sudbury Bandits' second league championship. Results Season Standings *Green = Qualified for playoffs *Red = Missed playoffs *''Italics = Division Champion'' *''* = The team was promoted to Veteran Division *~ = The team was relegated to Rookie Division Playoffs Player Accolades Top 5 Most Valuable Forwards *1. Alexander Ovechkin - Vancouver Jacknives *2. Chris Kunitz - Pulfero Pappagalli *3. Steven Stamkos - Sudbury Bandits *4. Eric Staal - Sudbury Bandits *5. Sidney Crosby - Pulfero Pappagalli Top 5 Most Valuable Defencemen *1. PK Subban - Wesley Crushers *2. Kris Letang - Wesley Crushers *3. Dion Phaneuf - Growing Infinite *4. Dustin Byfuglien - Sudbury Bandits *5. Keith Yandle - Vancouver Jacknives Top 5 Most Valuable Goaltenders *1. Antti Niemi - Wesley Crushers *2. Henrik Lundqvist - Team Simpson *3. James Reimer - Growing Infinite *4. Cory Schneider - Sudbury Bandits *5. Craig Anderson - Wesley Crushers Top 5 Surprise Players *1. Chris Kunitz - Pulfero Pappagalli *2. Jakub Voracek - Growing Infinite *3. Mike Ribeiro - Growing Infinite *4. Craig Anderson - Wesley Crushers *5. Brent Burns - Sudbury Bandits Top 5 Disappointing Injuries *1. Erik Karlsson - Snowy Elves *2. Joffrey Lupul - Vancouver Jacknives *3. Jason Spezza - Space Invaders *4. Evgeni Malkin - Wesley Crushers *5. Craig Anderson - Wesley Crushers Team Accolades *Most Goals - Sudbury Bandits (97) ' *Least Goals - 'Vancouver Jacknives (56) ' *Most Assists - 'Pulfero Pappagalli (192) ' *Least Assists - 'Space Invaders (101) ' *Most Penalty Minutes - 'Wesley Crushers (292) ' *Least Penalty Minutes - 'Space Invaders (118) ' *Best Goaltending - 'Wesley Crushers (.923%) ' *Worst Goaltending - 'Vancouver Jacknives (.892%) ' *Most Points For - 'Wesley Crushers (1097) ' *Least Points For - 'Space Invaders (638.9) ' *Most Points Against - 'Space Invaders (925) ' *Least Points Against - 'Team Simpson (733.7) ' *Longest Winning Streak - 'Wesley Crushers (6 Games) ' *Longest Losing Streak - 'Space Invaders (10 Games) Category:Season